The adventure of the dentist chair
by Alis world
Summary: Holmes learns a lesson, but at what cost. First SH story so please be gentle.


All disclaimers apply  
I'm a big fan of Sherlock Holmes, but often I have thought of disadvantages, not of his methods but of the way he keeps much to himself. If he were killed purely by accident (knocked down by a hansom cab or some such disaster) the villains on the case he was working on would get away with it away with it free. With this thinking in mind I decided to write my own story. Realising it could go one of two ways, either Holmes is hurt in accident or murder attempt, and is in a coma leaving Watson and Scotland yard to try and work out what happened, or by not explaining properly a case he is on to Watson places him in danger. I decided to go with the latter then come along another problem, how to write, it in Watson's hand but that would give the game away slightly. Then I remembered that Holmes wrote two of the original cases himself, then I decided to do both, thinking along the lines that important information could be left out if it was just told by one. Inspiration of the story was unexpected; I was sitting in the local dentist waiting room, when it came to me.  
The Adventure of The dentist chair.  
Watson:  
It was March in 1900, I was sitting in my chair watching Holmes concentrate on an experiment, and he had received a letter from Gregson at the yard earlier that morning. I knew better than to disturb him when he was working on his chemical work, so I would ask him later about the new case he was on. Picking up the paper I proceeded to read it without much enthusiasm, when a twinge from my tooth again told me I was going to have to go to the dentist whether my usual one was on holiday or not. But all was gone from my mind when Holmes shouted making me drop the paper in surprise,  
  
"What on earth is going on?" I asked trying to recover the sheets of paper I had dropped.  
  
"Murder Watson!" He cried triumphantly."Gregson been stumped on this case for weeks,"   
  
" The bodies that have turning up in the Thames?" I asked. Holmes nodded, then threw himself down in the chair, " Gregson consulted me last week, these bodies have been turning up for two months now, at first no one took any notice. Bodies are always turning up in that great river of ours, people taking their own lives and such like, but this was different, at first it was just the lower class people beggars and the such like "   
  
"Now there's been a change in the bodies?"I asked a trifle hurt that he did not tell me of this case before." Yes indeed the victims have moved up in the world, so Gregson`s superiors have been putting the pressure on him to find out who is behind it all,"  
  
"Have you been able to find out anything?" I inquired.  
  
"Oh yes Watson and you won't like it I fear," I was startled at that." What do you mean?" Holmes looked across at me with silent laughter"whoever it is, is a doctor of some kind,"Holmes was right I did not like what he was inferring  
  
."It seams,"I said"That when a doctor goes bad it dose seam that the horror of it increases," He nodded"However something on this scale I find it hard to believe that a doctor is responsible,"  
  
"Your defence of your profession dose you credit my dear Watson," He leaned forward in his chair." But it dose not change the fact that these people where killed while they where under anaesthetic," He stood and took his pipe from the shelf "And what other profession would have access to all walks of life as this killer dose, "I had to admit that he was right." What worries me most, is this killer death toll may be much higher than the ten Gregson has on his list," He sat down again lighting the pipe, much sobered by the thought  
  
."You think the Thames may have washed more out to sea?"I asked sombrely, Holmes nodded but said no more to me that day, indeed after lunch he vanished for the rest of that day. My toothache was forgotten, as I pondered the case in hand.  
It returned with vengeance next day though, and I was highly irritated during breakfast, before Holmes could ask why Gregson blew in through our door,  
  
"There's been another victim,"He said. Holmes became alert, and motioned for the tired looking detective to sit down."I` m beginning to wonder if we are ever going to catch this maniac,"Holmes looked at the tired man,  
  
"We will Gregson, every murder he dose we tighten noose,  
  
"He has to be stopped Holmes, "I said "People will grow afraid to go to their doctors if this keeps up,"Gregson nodded  
  
"It's already happening doctor, " He said."Its such a dreadful business, it's as if he collects his victims, there is always some part of his victim missing as he wants to keep some part of them for himself,"  
  
"That will play a big part in is down fall, "Holmes said, He looked at me and smiled,"Another reason for thinking him a medical man, he must know how to preserve theses parts,"I scoffed slightly at that  
  
"Any man how can read can find out how to do that, there are books at the library that tell you what to do,"  
  
"Yes Watson, but in connection with all the other facts that we know it all points to the man with a medical back ground," He said with a smile, then turned to Gregson. "Watson here dose not want to believe it could be a doctor," I tried to object but Holmes held his hand up for silence.  
" However he said there are many branches of the medical profession are there not Watson?"   
  
I agreed with him, Holmes was right it must be someone who was completely trusted by his victims and did not give second thought to their safety when with him.  
  
I saw very little of Holmes in the following few days, but I knew that he was making progress, but he did not tell me where his suspicion was. By this I tell that he was probably right about it being a medical person and did not wish me involved as yet. But he say that he would want me there in the crises that he was sure would follow. The morning after this my friend was gone early from the house, and the toothache I was suffering from finally took its toll. My usual dentist Kirkbride was away on holiday so I knew I would have to go else where, looking in the directory I took the first name that was there Mr A C Abbot. When I rang the secretary said I could have an appointment at 11 o'clock, that morning I was pleased for I feared that I would have a long wait. I told Mrs Hudson where I was going and she was to tell Mr Holmes where I was in case he wanted me, for anything, then I left.  
  
Mr Abbot `s practice was on a quite little road of Harley street, upon arriving I entered, there was nobody in the waiting room but I could hear Mr Abbot talking to some one. I took of my coat and hung it up then sat down to wait my turn, Mr Abbot came out ten minutes later.  
  
"My apologies Dr Watson, " He said "for keeping you waiting, my assistant fell ill, so I have been run of my feet this morning,"  
  
"That's quite alright, "I said "I know how these things can upset a day,"  
  
"Oh my yes," He sighed "But you are the last appointment for today," That statement did seem a little strange to me as I was told that 11 o'clock was the only time that day I could be fitted in. He was a tall man not particularly muscular, clean shaven with short dark hair, as if he had read my thoughts he then said."I usually finish early on a Wednesday,"I had wondered to who he was talking to as no one had left the room before me, it was then that I noticed another door to the room I was now in I assumed that they had left by it.  
  
" I do not want to appear rude, "He said " but I am afraid my curiosities, has definitely got the better of me, but are you the same Dr Watson who is the friend of Sherlock Holmes?" I gave a laugh as I settled into his chair" Found out again, "Said I." Not that I have seen him much the past few weeks," He carefully tipped the chair back "A case?" He asked in a tone that set me ill at ease. "Probably" I replied" He has not discussed it with me much as yet," The man picked up his equipment and began his examination he began to sigh. "Oh dear Dr Watson," He said "I'm afraid that tooth will have to come out"   
  
"Really?" " Said I   
  
"I'm afraid so doctor," he said. Before I had chance to rise, the man with astonishing speed had the mask over my face I could already smell the sweet anaesthetic, I tired to struggle, but the man was far stronger than he looked. The last thing I remembered was an evil smile on his face and his voice drifting down to me." Now we will see what Mr Holmes will do," That thought brought my friends name to my lips, then the darkness reached up and claimed me.  
  
   
Holmes:  
  
I will start this by saying that Watson did not want this case published, I had to resort to some underhand methods to get it done of all my cases this still haunts me, I will be the first to admit that I like to astonish people and especially Watson. It is one of my only vices, I am sure that Watson thinks I have many more, but is gracious enough not to mention them to often, and Gregson and co at Scotland yard are quite sure I have many more. I am writing this case down to serve as a warning to myself, that although I like to astonish people that I should never again allow that to place Watson in danger. I knew that this case struck at the heart of my friend especially as it seem to point to a doctor being the villain, but this dose not excuse me, for when I did find out that it was not a doctor I still kept silent. It is that decision that haunts me to this day and probably will for the rest of my life. I started to suspect a dentist when two of his victims were found with usual dentistry, at first I wondered if it was another way of mutilating the bodies but some healing was taking place before death. All the victims had recently been to a dentist, even the poorer victims, this immediately told that it had to be someone who was working for one of those charities that ran such centres for the needy. Watson himself donates two afternoons a week at such a centre; this narrowed my search down to only a few names. Then came the last body which was of a fairly wealthy man, upon interviewing the family had found out that he had been having treatment from a dentist named Abbot. But I know there was no hard evidence to support my theory, so going in a work man disguise I tired to look around his place of practice. But to my annoyance a local street policeman recognized me and alerting my quarry we were on to him. The man even went as far as to complain about it to the police, Gregson handled the matter well, knowing that this was our man. Abbot was crafty he never openly took his victims at his practice, at least not during daylight hours. It was at this point that we were able to find at last a witness to the last victim going in. At last Gregson was able to get a warrant to search his place of work, it was with this in mind that I returned to Baker Street to fetch Watson.  
  
"But he's not here Mr Holmes," She said "He's gone to the dentist, "It was then that the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise," Where did he go?" Asked.  
  
"Well Mr Kirkbride his usual man is away at present,"she thought"so he had to go through the directory,"  
  
I do not think that ever made the ascent up the stairs as quick as I had that day, upon entering our rooms I searched for some kind of clue that would tell me where he went. The directory lay open on the first page and on top of that lay a piece of scrape paper with a time a upon it, it was then that Gregson`s voice drifted up the stairs to me. "Mr Holmes we have little time left," with this I flew back down the stairs and out in to the hansom cab next to Gregson.   
  
"Why Mr Holmes you flew into this carriage as if the devil himself was after you," He chuckled, I said nothing I hoped that Watson had not gone to Abbot but the knowing his ways I was sure that he had. It took us ten minutes to get to his practice, each minute seemed like an eternity. Upon arriving we entered the practice through the waiting room it was there that my worst fear was confirmed hanging on a peg was his coat. Gregson came back into the room " there's no one here," He sighed "but we have found a trophy room of sorts next to his consulting room,"  
  
"Nothing else?"I said  
  
"No Holmes," I sat down in the nearest chair Watson coat in my arms," is there something wrong?"  
  
Looking up at him I nodded "He has Watson," Gregson face completely drained of colour   
  
"Sergeant Perkins take this message back to the yard at once,"He quickly scribbled a note   
  
"Yes sir, " His own face filled with sympathy.  
  
How long I sat there I do not know, it was only when much to my astonishment Lestrade, Bradstreet and Hopkins entered,  
  
"Come now Holmes," Lestrade said with a firmness that surprised me.  
  
"This is my fault,"I replied,  
  
"Be that is as it may Holmes," Hopkins said" Do not compound the mistake now by wallowing in self pity," My anger at his words must have shown on my face," That's more like it," He said. "Now we have a job to do," Standing up I gave Watson's coat, to the sergeant who had fetched the others. Then I looked at the detectives in front of me sympathy was clear on their faces, turning my feelings off storing them away for when we caught the man, I entered the room. There was very little in the room that could really give any clues "I assume that the man has an assistant or secretary of sorts?" I said.  
  
"Someone has been sent round to fetch him,"Lestrade answered. I nodded  
  
"Threes nothing in here "I said "Where is the trophy room?"  
  
"Through here "Gregson replied. It was like entering some house of horrors pieces of bodies were stored in many jars along the walls." We were right, "I said still looking at the bottles.  
  
"Mr Holmes? "Bradstreet asked."Watson and I were wondering how many victims could   
  
have washed out to sea,"  
  
"Looking at this lot I should say that the count must be nearer 30, "He agreed I carried on looking around the room hoping to find some clue as to where he had gone. I continued to look around the room and at the many jars around on the shelves picking up one, which contained what, looked like a bladder. It took me a while to realise what I was looking at,  
  
"Bradstreet look at this," the inspector came over to me "What is it Holmes?" He asked,"There's stitch holes around this,"  
  
"What dose it mean?"He was puzzled which I have to admit I was for a minute at least.  
  
"He has tired to put this into someone else;"Bradstreet paled as the horror of what had happened to at least two of his victims dawned on him.  
  
"He's experimenting on people,"His voice sounded horrified at the thought of it, as I was to, fear which had been present since leaving Baker street came back again I had to force it down to be able to think clearly, Lestrade came into the room,  
  
"He dose not do the killing here,"I said "He must have some way of transporting out the people away,"  
  
"That give some hope then, his secretary is here,"Lestrade told me.  
  
"Good now for some answers, " upon entering the room I saw that Gregson was talking to a man of at least twenty,  
  
"Holmes this Mr Weatherly," I nodded. At the young man, and motioned him to sit in one of the chairs.  
  
"Now then Mr Weatherly, I want you to answer my questions,"  
  
"I shall try to sir" He said earnestly, I nodded  
  
"How did he explain that room to you?"  
  
"He said that he had a close friend at Kings collage who used to give him old pieces that was no longer required,"  
  
"Did he often work alone at night,"?  
  
"Not until recently"He continued"He said that working at night was part of the charity work he had started and he did not want it to clash too much with his normal practice,"  
  
"What happened today?"  
  
"Well sir he seamed very much agitated when he came in. He went straight into his rooms I took a call from a gentleman the only appointment I had to offer him was at 11 o'clock, it was some time after this that he came out of his room and looked at his appointment list. It was then he did something strange," My head came up.  
  
"Strange?" I asked. Again he nodded"He told me to cancel all his appointments after 11 and the 10 o'clock, after the 10 o'clock appointment he told me to go home sir,"  
  
"Can you tell if he had any transport nearby?"  
  
"Yes sir he said he owns a horse and a carriage, he keeps them nearby,"  
  
"That was how he managed to take them away from here without anyone being the wiser,"Gregson said  
  
"One more thing,"I said looking again at the young man"Dose he own or rent any other properties,"The young man thought for a while,  
  
"I'm not sure but he did once mention a property that was once owned by his late brother, but where it is I do not know,"Bradstreet stood.  
  
"I'll look into it,"I nodded. Lestrade, Hopkins and Gregson talked together for a while, I to stood" nothing more can be learned here, I'll return to Baker St,"   
  
"I'll go with you Mr Holmes," Hopkins said. I looked at each of the detectives "we will not let you go alone,"  
  
"Will not let me?"I said "No Holmes, " Hopkins said "We know how angry you are, and we do not intend to allow you to make rash decisions that you may regret later," The sergeant who had Watson's coat returned it to me as I left with Hopkins in tow.   
  
I returned to Baker Street, where Hopkins explained to Mrs Hudson what had happened,  
  
"Dawkins!" I yelled, the boy came running up the stairs "Get the regulars on to this now,"The boy looked up at his eyes red,  
  
"we'll find `imp Mr Holmes,"The boy said.  
  
"I know you will,"but as the boy left,"But will it be in time," then an idea accrued to me"try the riverfront,"I shouted.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Now it was time to wait.  
  
Watson:  
  
How long I was out I do not know, it may have been hours or even days, but when I finally did come to my arms were tied tightly behind my back my legs to were tied. I struggled to get myself into a more comfortable position, and then I listened for any clues that would tell me where I was. I could hear the sound of a foghorn quite clearly so I realised I must be near the river, which considering where his victims were usually found was no great surprise. There was one grimy window letting very little light into the room, which looked to be some kind of storage room. I was not able to reach my watch so I had no idea as to what the time was, I tried to free my self from the ropes, but as I tried the ropes just bit deeper into my wrists and I was forced at least for now to stop.  
  
"Well now doctor your back with us now," the voice came from the doorway," Untie me!" I demanded.  
  
"Oh no doctor," He laughed" I have no intention of letting you go, you'll get to participate in one of the greatest experiments of all time," He had come closer to me, now I could see the mad gleam in his eyes." I'll be haled a hero in the scientific world, and all this will be forgotten," At that moment he truly believed what he said." You're insane!"I cried."You can not go round murdering people,"   
  
"It was not murder, "He yelled clearly enraged," We have to let some people die for the greater good," He turned to a table in the centre of the room." Just think doctor if people heart or kidneys fail, what if we could replace them, how many lives we save," As he looked at me I could clearly see the mad glint in his eyes, in his hand he now held a knife." Who would care if a street beggar died to save the prime Minster," He began to walk towards me.  
  
"You cannot be serious,"I gasped.  
  
"Oh deadly serious doctor, " With that he brought the knife down, it bit deeply into my shoulder. I gasped as the pain hit me," don't worry," He said "But I found it best if the donor bleeds to death," He turned back to the table replacing the knife on the table. As the world started to turn black I was sure I saw a small face at the window, it was only there for a second and as I past out I wonder if I saw it at all.   
  
How long I had been unconscious, I could not tell, trying to ignore the pain in my shoulder. I fought again to sit upright, pain in my shoulder almost made me pass out again, glancing down at my jacket I could clearly see the blood that had saturated my shirt and jacket. I knew that I could not sustain losing blood at this rate for much longer it was only a matter of time before I lost conscious again I that point started to panic slightly surely this was not meant to be, to die bleeding to death on a warehouse floor. I managed to regain my senses, realising that to panic would only quicken the process, while I was alive there was a chance of survival. I was alone in the room and could clearly hear the sounds coming from the river. Another sound reached my ear voices; at that point I began to wonder if Abbot had any accomplices. Before I could shout out the door burst open and Abbot rushed in his eyes were totally insane and frothing at the mouth like some rabid dog.  
  
"They may have found me," He snarled stalking across the room picking up the knife as he came." But it will be to late for you," He continued across the room and I truly thought my end had come. When another figure entered the room and flew at Abbot knocking him to the floor sending the knife across the room and knocking him to the floor. And then pinned him there with a walking cane only the noise which came from Abbot clearly showed that he was being strangled anther figure entered the room.  
  
"Enough! "He shouted, I recognised Gregson voice, the first figure stood up and turned to face me.  
  
"Holmes!" I cried with relief, with two steps he came across the room, his penknife in hand and crouch down at my side and cut loose the ropes that held my feet and hands, which sent a fresh wave of pain from my shoulder, Holmes pale face looked down at me. "I'm so sorry Watson," He said softly, I would have replied but again I was loosing conscious again, at least I knew that this time that I was safe.  
  
When I regained consciousness I was back in my room at Baker St, Mrs Hudson sat at my bedside,"Thank goodness Doctor we were so worried,"I tired to sit upright more Mrs Hudson, helped me "I'll get you a drink of tea,"  
  
"That would be very good Mrs Hudson,"I replied. As she left Holmes came in his face pale and eyes tormented,  
  
" Watson, "He began, I held up my hand "It's all in the past now,"I said, Holmes shook his head,  
  
"I could have gotten you killed,"I sighed.  
  
"Holmes in all of the years we have been together we have faced my dangerous situations, this was no different,"  
  
"It dose not change the fact that I did not tell what I knew, and that placed you in danger,"  
  
"But you turned the situation around,"I said "I saw young Wiggins at the window," Holmes nodded, then gave a short laugh,  
  
"Yes and he won't take any money for what he did,"I to gave a laugh "At least we will not have to give evidence at any trial, the amount of evidence at the practice against him is over whelming,"  
  
"I doubt that he will hang though, "I said "It seamed to me that he was insane," Holmes nodded, he was about to leave, when Mrs Hudson returned with the tea, "I've brought you a cup to Mr Holmes,"  
  
"Thank you Mrs Hudson,"Holmes then sat down and told me what exactly Abbot had been doing to his victims.  
  
"It seem to me that the basic idea is sound,"I said "But not his methods,"Holmes nodded his agreement, "Maybe one day man will be capable of such things,"He said."But many problems have to be solved first," I nodded, I soon began to tier, Holmes picked up the tray. "A dentist by the name of Myers said he would call on you as soon as you are well enough," I nodded, he looked back at me his eyes still tormented." Get some rest Watson," I nodded. I lay back on the bed, closed my eyes and despite the tooth ache which had returned slept. 


End file.
